Caught
by AngelEddison
Summary: The team stumbles upon GSR by accident. What will they do?


CAUGHT

"Grissom!" she yelped, panting heavily. "Don't you…oh…oh god. Griss…"

"Shh…" He replied from between her trembling legs as his hands caressed the skin leading up to his lips.

Torture. Sheer Torture.

They were due into work in an hour. He'd better do something, or let her do something and soon. Her head was spinning out of control from his embrace.

"GET UP HERE NOW!" She cried out, gripping her fingers into his shoulders and pulled him up on top of her.

He laughed as she sunk her lips into his, letting her tongue do all the talking. He didn't even notice her unbuttoning his shirt until he felt a slight breeze touch his bare skin as she pushed at the collar, forcing it loose from his body. A wandering mouth found its way to her neck and with light nips and swirling licks, she was forced to surrender to her pleasure and let out a loud moan.

Desperate to inflict the same torture on him that he had on her, she released the button from his pants, and pulled on the zipper, compelling it to fall. With his pants undone, she let her hand slip carelessly past the elastic of his boxers and into the deep warmth that lay below. Now it was his turn to moan, and he did. In one forceful move, he grabbed her hand by the wrist and thrust it up behind her head, holding her down. Feeling her squirm below him was intoxicating.

"Well aren't you impatient today?" He said with a sly smile against her naked breast, teasing her some more.

For the first time, she was finally glad that she was as strong as the boys, because in her one quick move, she flipped him over onto his back and jumped on top of him.

"My turn." She said with an intensely seductive smile, as she returned his licks and nips. Without hesitation, and in one swift movement, she had his pants down around his ankles and had him crying for more.

Only moments passed before they were both naked in entwined in the sheets, having their way with each other. Both fulfilling a carnal need within the other. As time passed, things intensified extremely. There bodies thrusting in sync, kisses lathering their sweat building bodies. Both wrapped up in the moment, neither of them noticed their phones ringing in the living room, the many times that they did.

"Oh…oh…Grissom…oh…" Was all she could manage to get out between moans.

"Sa…Sara…Oh…Uhh…SARA!"

They were lost in time with each other. Creating ecstasy in the confines of their bedroom. Like her, Grissom flipped them over in one fluid motion so that Sara was on her back, letting him take control. That is until a loud banging startled them both. Grissom relaxed slightly onto Sara's chest, trying to hear.

BANG BANG BANG, was heard again coming from the front door of their townhouse.

"Shh. We're not home…" Sara whispered in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, as she thrust her hips to make him squirm.

"Stop it!...Shh." he laughed back, matching her thrusting motion, making her moan rather load.

The moan was heard from the front door. Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg stood there momentarily looking back and forth to each other, the questions of the noise heard were written clearly across all of their faces. Catherine took the lead and stepped forward.

Knocking loudly on the door, Catherine yelled into the house. "GRISSOM! OPEN UP! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! GRISSOM! EITHER YOU OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!!"

The sound of Catherine's voice destroyed any hope of ignoring the intruders and Grissom, reluctantly forced himself from Sara's tempting body. As he stood up, he grabbed his clothing from the floor and threw it on recklessly and hurriedly. Sara rose out of the bed, wrapped the sheet around her and hid behind the door as Grissom left the room, stumbling down the hallways trying to button his pants.

Just as she was about to slam on the door once more, the door swung open, startling Catherine.

"Gil?" She paused noticing the rummaged look to his clothing and the rattled look of his hair. Something that everyone else noticed as well. "Uh…What took you so long to open the door?" She added, failing in an attempt to keep back a grin.

"Hmm?" He asked, panicked as he looked back to the closed bedroom door behind him. "Oh, uhh…I was…I…I was just sleeping. Yeah...sleeping." His face riddled with fear.

Not wasting any time, Catherine burst through the doorway, pushing him aside, the boys following in close suit, all snickering a little under there breath.

"So what's up guys? What do you need? What can I do? Hmm?" His voice not skipping a beat as he rushed the words from his mouth, still taking glances back at the bedroom door.

"Hey Grissom, I know this is probably none of my business, but I have to ask, are we interrupting something?" Warrick asked, still laughing as he motioned to the bedroom door.

Grissom was pretty much in a complete panic. "You're right that's none of your business."

"Okay, whatever Gil, but look we're here for a reason. The Corbin case is falling apart and we could really use you back at the lab. I tried calling you like a hundred times. What are you not answering your phone now either?" She asked, her voice transcending into a harsher tone with each word. "Oh, and by the way Gil, your shirt is inside out, and backwards." She added as she tugged on the tag just below his chin. She went to take a seat on his sofa, when she noticed a lacy black bra on the floor by the wall in the hallway and picked it up. "And I'll assume this isn't yours? So while you've been in here shacking up with some tramp, our case has been falling to pieces. Now I get that you need your life and all, but jeez Gil, ignoring your phone?"

"Catherine…" He started, but was quickly interrupted.

"And Sara. I get that it's her day off, and she works probably more than any of us, but seriously, she could at least answer her phone!"

"Sara...?" he mumbled, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm going to try calling her again." She ended, taking her phone from its holster and dialed quickly.

A noise erupted from his table, coming from a black purse. A phone ringing. Catherine, shocked by the ringing, quickly ended the call, letting the noise seize. Staring directly at Grissom, her jaw dropped and his face scrambled with fear, she redialed the number, and sure enough the ringing from the purse started again.

Before Catherine could let out a word, the bedroom door opened and out walked his mystery date, wrapped in a white silk sheet, red beaming from her flustered cheeks. Not even acknowledging anyone's presence she walked to the table, grabbed her phone and turned it off, stepped over to Catherine and took the bra from her hands and walked back to the bedroom.

"Busted." Warrick noted as he watched Sara scramble to the bedroom.

Grissom's face was lost in his own little world, not sure of how this was all going to go down. Catherine's face went from serious and shocked to an uncontrollable smile, and a fit of laughter emerged, as she connected all the dots in her head. Greg was more stunned at seeing Sara wrapped in nothing but a sheet than anything else. Nick was lost, having a hard time connecting the dots, and Warrick was just having the time of his life knowing that they were finally outed.

"Well I guess we know why Sara wasn't answering either." Catherine said in between laughter spurts.

Grissom's face went completely white washed, unsure of what to say or do.

"Okay, you know what? I think we're just going go, and uh…" Pausing to laugh hysterically, and shaking her head at him, she continued. "Sorry, I just, well it all makes sense now. Okay well you two kids…uh…have fun, and well we'll figure out the case. We'll just, uh, we'll just see you later. Okay then. Boys? Yeah." She said, as she motioned to the boys and to the door, trying so hard to control her laughter.

"Bye Grissom. Remember no sex without safe sex." Nick teased as he walked out the door.

When they had all walked out, Grissom shut the door behind them.

"It's safe now." He called out, watching as Sara slowly slipped out of the bedroom, still wrapped in the sheet.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag." She said softly as she walked up to him, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"This should definitely be interesting." He added as he lent down and kissed her.

Mid-kiss, the door flung open and in walked Catherine. She strolled right by them, still laughing, grabbed her cell phone from the couch and walked to the door.

"I love blackmail. I'm never getting a decomp again." She noted as she turned and took a quick picture on her phone of the lovers, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

All they could do was stare at each other, thinking of the fate that lay before them upon returning to work., but they couldn't help but laugh.

-The End-


End file.
